The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helenium autumnale and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Short ‘n’ Sassy’. ‘Short ‘n’ Sassy’ represents a new Helenium, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new Helenium as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in summer of 2009 in a garden in Mount Vernon, Wash. The parentage is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Mount Vernon, Wash. in August of 2009. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.